Reaper's touch
by azure flame knight12
Summary: Damon is far from your normal teen. For one he is the son of Death and is learning how to be the next Grim Reaper. However things turn out differently when his father asks him to judge a spirit the spirit of Tsukune Aono. How will this change his life? Will it be for the better or worse? Read and find out. Rated T for blood, violence and language later on.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with a new story. This idea been in my head for awhile now and i got tired of it going in circles so i decided to post it on here. Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to my co-author mercwiththemouth for proof reading and to you all for taking the time and reading.

I don't own Rosario+Vampire

normal speech

_thoughts._

* * *

It was Halloween night in a small town in New York State. The sky was cloudless, stars twinkled in the sky, bats and owls flew in front of the full moon casting large haunting shadows on the ground and people below. The streets were full of kids and adults alike running from house to house asking for candy. In the middle of it all, a guy about 16 years old walked calmly down the side walk wearing black pants, a black jacket with a white shirt and black boots. He wore a skull pendent and ring. On his back was something wrapped in a cloth all that wasn't was a bit of a wooden handle. The wind blew through his pitch-black hair he held his hair so the wind wouldn't blow it revealing his left eye. He took a deep breath and let it out smiling.

"I love nights like this." He said aloud.

"It is beautiful however we have a job to do." A voice said in his mind.

"I know that Grim. Just got to find out where it is." He said.

He walked down the sidewalk and stopped when he heard soft crying. He looked at the passing people to see if they heard it as well but no one did hear it.

"Found it." He said quietly before following the sound.

* * *

The crying led him to a small girl about four year's old sitting with her back to the tree crying her white night grown stain red with blood. Her long red hair covered her face. The boy sat next to her and looked at her.

"You don't have to be sad anymore." He said to her.

She looked at him shocked with tears running down her face.

"You can see me?" she asked.

The boy nodded smiling at her.

"My name is Damon. What's yours?" Damon asked.

"It's Maya." The girl said.

"Maya do you want to see your parents again?"

"How can I?"

"I'll take you to them."

Maya look away from Damon.

"Are you afraid of letting this life go?"

The girl nodded pulling her knees up and hiding her face in her knees. Damon put his arm around her and hugged. She knew who he was only 'he' could see the souls of the dead she expected the cold embrace of death that she heard about however she felt warmth and comfort from him.

"This life is just a temporary one, a stepping-stone to a life that is much greater; an eternal life waits for you."

She looked up at him and he smiled down at her.

"I will take you to your parents if you want."

Her eyes started to shine with hope.

"Really?"

He stood up and held out his hand to her. She took it and stood up with his help.

"Of course, every family should be together in this life and the next."

For the first time since she died, she smiled. She knew he would take her to her family.

"Are you ready now?"

She smiled and nodded at him. A portal of swirling darkness appeared in front of them Maya tighten her grip in Damon's hand. He gave a reassuring squeeze before they both walked through the portal leaving the world of the living and entering the kingdom of death.

* * *

The kingdom of death isn't what most people think it is. A giant city that is always expending always growing so there is room for the souls of the dead. Each part of the city was a district, each district was different some were residents others market places but all was a gathering ground for people to talk. In the middle of the city stood a dark castle it rose into the sky and towered over the city. This is the home of death.

* * *

Death looked out over the city from a throne room the banners hanging were red, black and dark purple the throne were made of the bones of the reapers that tried to claim his title as the strongest. His dark cloak waved in an invisible wind he pulled down his hood revealing a skull. He was proud of what he accomplished since he existed and he knew one day he would have to step down but that time wasn't close. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the giant wooden doors open and footsteps echoing across the marble floor. He turned around and saw the only family he had. His son stood in front of him and bowed.

"I have return father." The boy said.

Death chuckled and walked towards the boy.

"How many times have I told you Damon? You don't have to be so formal." Death said.

He stood in front of the giant doors and waited for Damon to walk to him. Damon walked to him and they walked down the hallway passing Skeleton guards from all different eras in time and house cleaners cleaning up.

"I'm sorry I forgot." Damon said.

"How long have you been living with me Damon?"

"For about six years now."

"Don't you miss it though?" Death asked Damon looking at him.

Despite what people thought about death, he wasn't cold and heartless he cared about his son. He even felt regret for not being a good father not being there when he should.

"Miss what?"

"Miss the human world. Having friends to be around to have a laugh with all that and much more."

"I never had friends. People always avoided me can't really blame them." Damon said sadly.

"_So that's why he didn't hesitate to come when I came to pick him up. He knew he would have a better chance to fit in here then there."_ Death thought.

One of the guards there was dressed in an old torn confederate uniform walked up to them and saluted.

"Sirs there is a new spirit here." the guard said.

"And?" Death asked looking at the guard

"He knows the Akashiya's.

Damon eyebrows rose while Death nodded slowly thinking.

"You can judge him Damon." Death said.

Damon eyes widen and started to say something however Death silenced him by placing his hand on Damon's shoulder.

"I know you'll make the right call." Death said summoning a file and handing it to Damon before walking away.

"Where is he?" Damon asked the guard.

"He's in the dinner hall." The guard said.

"Thanks you, can continue your duties now." Damon said.

"Sir!" the guard said before saluting again and walking away.

Damon walked down the hallway as he opened the file up to read a little about the life the person lived until this point. He frowned when he saw the name of the person he tapped it a couple of times before sighing and closing the file and looked out at the night sky.

"Tsukune Aono…I was hoping I wouldn't meet you until later on." He said aloud before walking to the dinner hall.

* * *

At the same time Death walked down the hallway and stopped when he saw a woman looking out a window at the city she wore a beautiful sliver dress with high heels. She had long pink hair to her back. She turned her red eyes to look at Death. Death let a chuckle escape him.

"I had a feeling you had something to do with this spirit Blooddriver Akashiya." Death said.

The woman said nothing just smiled at him.

* * *

In the dinner hall Tsukune Aono looked around confused as to how and why he was there. He saw the room was huge a table that was long enough to sit at least 20 people was in the middle of the room. Giant arch windows let in the moon light and chandeliers with candles hung over the table placed the same distance away. He saw food fit for a king and his court sat on the table the food still had steam coming from it. He looked down at himself and noticed he was shirtless but he had a giant hole in his chest.

"What the hell?-!" he yelled looking at the hole.

He remembered being on the roof of Yokai academy facing against Kuyou of the safety committee. He remembered feeling a sharp pain in his chest and seeing a fire bolt sticking through him before he busted in flames and then…He couldn't remember that's when reality hit him.

"I'm dead!" he said aloud as he started to panic.

"You're not dead least not yet." A calm voice said from the other side of the room.

Tsukune turned to look and saw a guy about the same age reading something in a file. He walked towards Tsukune while still reading.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"If you were dead you would be out in the city not here in the castle. The castle is a place that exists between life and death." The guy explained

"So as long as I'm in the castle I'm still alive?"

"Yep now let's get down to business." The guy said looking up at Tsukune.

"I am Damon, I'll be judge, jury and executioner." The guy said bowing.

Tsukune gulped nervously because he didn't like what Damon said. That's when he remembered something; when he was four his neighbor died and he looked out the window at everyone in front of his house but he saw something the others didn't he saw the old man walking around. He walked out and towards the old man to find out what was going on. That's when he saw the portal of swirling darkness appear and a tall man dressed in an all-black suit holding a cane appear from the portal with a boy about the same age has he was. The boy looked at him and walked over to Tsukune. Tsukune was terrified but the boy explained all he wanted to do was to talk. Tsukune and the mysterious boy talked for a little while until the man in the suit walked up to them telling the boy it was time to go. Before he left the boy told Tsukune his name was Damon. In the same portal as they showed up the man, Damon and the newly deceased old man walked through it. Tsukune not hearing from them ever again, that is, until now.

"Damon?" Tsukune asked.

"I see you remember at least a little bit of when we were little." Damon said with a smile.

He sat down at the table and he motioned for Tsukune to take the seat across from him. Tsukune sat across from him still looking at him.

"So you're death…" Tsukune said.

"In a way yes but at the same time I'm not."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm death's son."

Tsukune's eyes widen and Damon chuckled.

"They always react that way when they find out. Anyway down to business." Damon said opening the file.

"Let's see…normal life until high school. That's when you entered Yokai academy."

"Yea but that was a mistake." Tsukune said.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything happens for a reason."

They went quiet as Damon kept reading the file. Finally, Tsukune couldn't handle it he had to ask.

"Am I going to die?" Tsukune asked his voice full of fear.

Damon looked up at him he knew that most people feared what they didn't understand so he decided to try and explain it to him.

"Tsukune do you know what dying really is?" Damon asked.

Tsukune tried to figure it out but he couldn't come up with an answer. He shook his head looking down.

"Dying is just passing from a temporary life to an eternal one. That's all it is. So live life until you can't anymore."

Tsukune nodded his head and understood a little but he agreed with what Damon said "live life until you can't anymore".

"As for your question. I'm willing to give you a second chance."

Tsukune looked up at Damon surprised.

"However there is one slight problem."

"What is that?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"Equivalent exchange."

Tsukune looked at him a little confused.

"It's pretty much the one rule that everything has to follow even my father has to. For you to live another must die and take your place."

Tsukune paled and his mouth dropped open.

"I know you didn't want to hear that but that's the only way you can live." Damon said sadly.

"Who are you going to take?" Tsukune asked fearing it was one of his friends.

"That's the beauty of this part you get to choose who takes your place." Damon said with a small smile.

"I choose?" Tsukune asked in a daze.

Damon nodded and looked at him.

"I know you're type Tsukune, you're kind and carrying for everyone, playing god is one thing you don't like to do." Damon said knowingly.

"How do you know?" Tsukune asked a little surprised.

Damon chuckled and moved his hair from the left side of his face revealing his left eye, which had a blood red iris while the pupil was a soulless black that seemed to pierce Tsukune's heart and soul. He couldn't help but shiver at the sight of it. This caused Damon to laugh.

"You have nothing to worry about Tsukune your soul is pure and innocent, now about who will take your place." Damon said covering his left eye back up.

"Can it be anyone?" Tsukune asked if so he had someone in mind.

"Yes it can be." Damon said nodding.

"Then I pick Kuyou." Tsukune said remembering everything he done to him and his friends.

"Somehow I figured you would pick him." Damon said standing up.

"I'll go let father know until he arrives feel free to eat and relax." Damon said before bowing and walking out.

Tsukune sat there looking at the food. Mostly eyeing a chicken that sat close by. He grabbed one of the legs ripping it off. He sniffed it to make sure it was safe to eat. When he decided it was he took a bite of it and his eyes widen. It was delicious! He never had anything so mouthwatering good in his life, not even his mom's cooking was that good. He kept eating until a bony hand was placed on his shoulder. He shivered at the touch because it sent a chill down his spine. He turned to look at the person the hand belong to and saw Death standing there looking at him with his empty black soulless eye. Tsukune yelled before jumping over the table and landing on the stone floor with a thud. He looked at Death who started to chuckle.

"I'm sorry for scaring you little one." Death said as he walked around the table towards him.

As he walked his form changed and he became a man in his late 40's with jet black hair like Damon's just a little longer wearing a full black suit with a cane. Tsukune recognized him as the man he saw when he was four after his neighbor died. Death helped Tsukune up off the floor grinning at him.

"I guess I don't need to introduce myself but I shall as a formality. I am the grim reaper but just call me death." He said grinning and holding out his hand to Tsukune.

Tsukune was nervous that was easy to see but one thing he didn't want to do was to disrespect death. He shook his hand and another chill went down his spine.

"Tsukune Aono." Tsukune said.

"I admit I'm surprised to see you here this early in your life. You had such a bright future. I think Damon saw that as well that's why he is giving you another chance in life." Death said.

"Thank you sir." Tsukune said.

Death just chuckled and pointed his cane at Tsukune.

"I'll see you in the world of the living." Death said.

Tsukune saw the bottom of the cane form into a small blade. Death stabbed Tsukune with it in the chest. Tsukune felt pain so strong and so intense now he wished he picked death but just as fast as it started, it stopped.

* * *

Tsukune woke up to find himself in the school infirmary. He sat up groaning and saw his chest was bandaged he lifted up the bandages to see if that hole was still there. To his relief it was gone all that showed he had a hole was a large circler scar where he was struck. He laughed in relief, which got the attention of a group of girls on the other side of the room.

"Tsukune you're alive!" one yelled as she jumped on Tsukune wrapping her arms around his neck. She had dark brown hair wearing a witches cape and hat with the school skirt, which was plaid.

"Yukari….I can't breathe." Tsukune managed to squeak out.

"Hey let him go you flat chested witch!" another girl called out.

She had blue hair tied in a small ponytail she wore a white sweater and a yellow shirt pulled over it with a large red ribbon. She pulled Yukari off Tsukune and hugged his head into her giant breasts.

"Don't worry Tsukune I'll make you feel better" she said seductively before an ice kunai hit her in the forehead squirting blood out of the wound and making her fall to the ground. He felt a chill when two arms wrapped around him from behind him and the head of a girl with purple hair leaned her head on his shoulder. She wore a white hoodie with black sleeves that revealed the strips of a black top. She also had black and purple striped socks and a belt attached to her right leg. A sucker stuck in her mouth.

"Ignore Kurumu Tsukune I'll make you feel better the only way a snow woman can." She said.

"What was that you snow skank?-!" Kurumu yelled as she stood up with the ice kunai still stuck in her forehead.

"What's going on in here Mizore?" a voice asked from the hallway.

In walked the most beautiful girl that Tsukune ever saw she had green eyes pink hair and the body of a goddess. She wore the female version of school uniform a white shirt, green blazer a plaid skirt and a red ribbon.

"Hi Moka." Tsukune said looking at her.

Moka's eyes lit up when she saw Tsukune sitting up in bed. She smiled and ran towards him hugging him and knocking him out of bed with Mizore still hanging on to him.

"I'm so glad you're alright Tsukune." Moka said close to tears.

"I'm sorry for worrying you all but can you help me get back up in bed?" Tsukune said.

Moka and Mizore helped Tsukune back in the bed and they all gathered around him happy to have him back. But they all suddenly felt the chill of death creep into the room and touch them from the door way they heard someone clear their throat. They turned to look and saw a man in a black suit with a can and pitch black hair that went to his neck standing there.

"I apologize for interrupting this tender moment but may I speak to Tsukune in private?" the man asked politely.

This threw everyone off because this man smelled of death and the chill they felt defiantly came from this man. The girls looked at Tsukune and Tsukune nodded at them and smiled.

"I'll be fine." He said.

The girls were hesitated at first but they left the room leaving Tsukune and the man alone.

"They really care for you." The man said walking towards Tsukune.

"I know they do." Tsukune said smiling a little.

"I've been wondering around this place looking I may sign Damon up for this school. He deserves to have a normal life before he takes over. Who knows he may even find love here." the man said looking out the window.

"With all due respect sir death needs love?" Tsukune asked.

"Of course every living thing needs love. Then again, I'm not quiet living am I? Still I loved and a person loved me back that's how Damon was born after all."

"Why are you here?"

The man chuckled and looked at him.

"Visiting a couple of old friends of mine and also came to give you a warning Mr. Aono." He said

"What warning?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"A good friend of mine has high expectations and hope for you do us all a favor and don't let her down and stay on her good side. Spirits are already backed up waiting for judgement."

"I'll keep that in mind." Tsukune said.

"I will say one thing about her though."

"What is that?"

"She values her family above all else. I would move heaven itself to see my son happy and safe. She would raise hell itself to see her family safe and happy." The man said seriously.

Tsukune gulped in nervousness at what the man said.

"Still I'll admit I'm curious to know where you will go in life. So I'll give you and your friends a gift."

"What gift is that?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"The protection of death." The man said.

"Now if you excuse me I have a soul to collect. Until we meet again Mr. Aono." The man said.

He walked out into the hallway and looked at Moka and the other girls. He gave a small bow before walking down the hallway. The girls didn't know what Tsukune got himself into but they knew it could be dangerous. But how dangerous it could have been they didn't know and even if they did there would be no way for them to be prepared for it.

* * *

There you have it everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want me to keep writing this story please let me know. Comments help me a lot. Also if you want me to continue writing this story please let me know who Damon should be paired with. Thanks for taking the time and reading the story.


	2. Author's note

Sorry I haven't wrote on this story but I've started to next chapter already and should be done with it soon. I wanted to clear some things up. First this won't be a Mary sue story or character I'm sorry if it seemed that way. Second thing is I need some OC reapers so I'm reaching out to the readers for ideas I hope you all can help.

* * *

This is what is needed:

Name:

Sex:

Type of reaper: It can be any thing

Alliance: is the reaper with the grim reaper or against.

Weapon: doesn't have to be a scythe

Appearance:

Does the reaper have a special ability?

Personality:

Signature move: If so can have up to three.

Does the reaper have a quote?

Background: Doesn't have to be long.

* * *

Thanks for the help and reading. I should be posting a new chapter soon. I hope you all enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry i haven't updated this story for so long. I've been working on different stories. I've been getting a lot of hate for this story. But i don't care you haters can hate all you want i'm going to write what i want to. But to those that actually like the story thank you for that and reading. I want to give a special thanks to Akihanatsu and Bennymanz for submitting a reaper, my co-author mercwiththemouth, And finally thank you all for taking the time and reading. I hope you enjoy the story.

I don't own Rosario+vampire

normal speech

_thoughts_

* * *

It has been two days since Tsukune was released from the infirmary. He had Moka and the others worried. He spent most of his time in the library looking for something. Today was one of those days.

"Does anyone know what he is looking for in the library?" Kurumu asked her friends when they sat in the newspaper clubroom.

"I saw one of the books he was reading. It was about death." Yukari said.

"Why would he look up something like that?" Mizore asked.

"Maybe…" Moka started to say something but stop she started to think.

"What is it?" Yukari asked.

"I was just thinking…" Moka didn't know how to say it, part of her didn't want to believe it either.

"If you know why Tsukune is reading about death then tell us." Kurumu said.

"What if Tsukune died and met death?" Moka said.

"You talk as if death is an actually person." Mizore said.

"What if it is?" Moka asked unsurely.

"Why do you say that?" Yukari asked.

"That man we saw that talked with Tsukune."

"What about him?" Kurumu asked.

"I saw him before." Moka said thinking.

"When?" Kurumu asked her interested peeked up like Yukari's and Mizore's.

"When I was little, He was talking with my father about something."

"Do you know what it was about?" Mizore asked.

"I'm not sure but I think it had something to do with a boy that was with him." Moka said remembering that day.

* * *

*flash back*

A ten-year-old Moka sparred with a nine-year-old girl with bright red hair in the middle of a beautiful garden where they were a fountain stood. The girl went to kick but Moka stopped the kick and threw her on the ground.

"Let's take a break Kokoa." Moka said.

"I can still fight!" Kokoa said standing up.

They both heard clapping and a chuckle to the side. They turned to look and saw their father standing there in his noble clothes and beside him stood a man in an all-black suit with a cane.

"They defiantly are strong Issa." The man in the suit said looking at Moka's father.

"Of course, they are Shuzen after all." Issa said with a smirk.

The man sighed and shook his head. He walked over to Moka and Kokoa kneeling down in front of them.

"Remember one thing. No matter how strong you are. There will always be someone stronger. It would be best if your father learned that but after 200 years I know nothing is going to be forced into that think skull of his." The man said to them.

"Who are you?" Moka asked.

"Just call me Mr. D" the man said grinning.

"I've been wondering about something since you got here old friend." Issa said getting the man's attention.

"What is it?" He asked looking at Issa.

Issa looked at a boy about the same age as Moka standing where the man stood.

"Ah yes I'm sorry I forgot." The man said walking to the boy.

"I may be thick skulled but you are absent minded as ever." Issa said shaking his head.

The man put a hand on the boy's head as he stood beside him.

"This is my son Damon."

Issa's eyebrows rose then he looked down at Damon.

"Is he…?" Issa didn't finish since Moka and Kokoa stood by.

"Let's talk inside shall we? The children will be fine out here." the man said.

Issa nodded and both of them walked into Issa's castle. Moka and Kokoa stood there looking at Damon. They didn't know why but something felt off about him. As if, he shouldn't be alive. Damon bowed to them not saying a word before walking off to explore the garden.

*end of flash back*

* * *

"He had a boy named Damon with him." Moka said.

"Do you remember anything else?" Yukari asked.

"No, not really. After he left father seemed distracted as if his mind was somewhere else."

* * *

As the girls sat in the clubroom trying to figure out what happened to Tsukune the said teen sat in the library with a book reading it when a chuckle from across the table got his attention. When he looked, he saw Damon leaning back in a chair with his feet propped up on the table. Damon wore the school uniform but instead of the normal colors he wore a black jacket and pants, a red shirt and black tie. Damon grinned at him.

"Damon what are you doing here?" Tsukune asked a bit surprised to see him.

"Didn't father tell you? He signed me up for this school. He wants me to have a normal life despite how short it will be." Damon answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Tsukune I'm the son of death…I can't have a normal school life."

"Good thing this isn't a normal school then."

"You got a point."

Damon saw the book Tsukune had in his hands he sighed before taking it and setting it down.

"If you wanted to know about death you should have asked me or father. Instead of reading this." Damon said pointing at the book Tsukune had which was titled Death for Dummies.

"You're wondering about the protection of death aren't you?"

"Um yea I am…"

"First thing first it doesn't make you immortal alright? The last two people that got the protection of death thought that they were."

"What happened to them?"

"One jumped off a cliff the other played in traffic. Damn morons."

"Then what does the protection of death give?"

"A reaper has your back. And when you die you have a choice to become a reaper as well."

"I thought your father was the only one."

Damon shook his head.

"He's the boss of the reapers. Years back there were countless of them, now only a hand full remains."

"What happened to them?"

"One reaper called the crazed reaper decided to start a rebellion half were on his side the other half on father's side."

"The crazed reaper lost I take it?"

Damon nodded.

"As a result of the rebellion father executed all of the crazed reaper's followers."

Tsukune shivered slightly.

"Father is a good man until you make him anger then you see the side that most humans fear the most."

Tsukune started to think about what life would be like if he was a reaper.

"It's not the best job. In fact at times I hate being a reaper." Damon said with a frown.

"Why is that?" Tsukune asked

"Sometimes you tear families apart. Take Children souls even though you know they should still be alive. At times you got to take the soul of a person you care deeply about." Damon said sadly looking down at the table.

"Sounds like you been there done that."

"To many times Tsukune." Damon said before standing up and walking away.

Tsukune sat there lost in thought before walking back to the dorms.

* * *

Moka and the other girls were walking down the path to the dorms when they saw Tsukune walking down the path towards the guy's dorm. They ran up to him.

"Tsukune we've been worried about you." Moka said.

"Yea why were you reading about death?" Yukari asked.

"I met someone that made me curious about it."

"What did you find?" Mizore asked.

"Not much honestly in both the human and monster world death is a mystery."

"Did you meet the grim reaper?" Kurumu asked jokingly.

"Matter of fact I did." Tsukune said before walking back to his room leaving the girls there speechless.

* * *

That night Mizore was heading to the boys dorm to spy on Tsukune as she did every night. However something felt off on this night nothing moved everything was dead silent as Mizore kept walking she heard a rustling. She stopped and look and saw a guy she never saw before he wore the school uniform just black. He had his back to her so she couldn't see his face. Something told her to follow him but she didn't pay any attention to that feeling and continue towards the boys dorm.

As she got closer to the boys dorm she heard crying. She saw a small girl crying. The girl wore a black dress and had white hair. She cried in her hands covered her face. Mizore started to walk over to her and see what was wrong. She started to reach out to the girl when she heard a voice.

"It's dangerous! Stop right there!" A voice yelled out to Mizore.

Mizore turned around to see who it was that yelled. When the girl head snapped up and Mizore turned to her and saw her pure red eyes. The girl let out a scream that sounded like a banshee and a giant hand made up out of pure darkness appeared from the girls back. Mizore froze not able to move as she stood there watching the hand coming down right on top of her. Mizore heard feet running towards her but she couldn't move she stood there watching her death come closer. The hand formed a fist but before it hit her she felt herself being lifted up and she was to the side as the fist collided where she was. When she looked at where she was she noticed she was in the arms of a guy. The same guy that she saw walking. He looked down at her with concern in his right eye his left eye covered by his black hair.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yea I am. Thanks." Mizore said.

He put her down and turned to look at the girl as another arm appeared from her back and her entire body became surrounded in darkness. The darkness took the shape of a person as it appeared to come from the girls back after the shadow finished forming it looked like a human as it held the small girl as if the girl was a doll.

"What is that?" Mizore asked.

"I don't know but it reeks of pure darkness." The guy said as he stepped forward watching it close.

The creature never took its eyes off the guy either. Both of them sizing each other up waiting for the first move. In the blink of a eye a scythe appeared in the guy's hands and he swung it at the creature. But the creature jumped out of the way and it grabbed the doll with both hands and the doll turned into a set of claws. It came down at the guy at full speed. He let go of the scythe and spun around avoiding the claws as the impact sent some rock and dirt flying.

"_That's some power."_ Mizore thought.

The guy jumped over the creature and spun around with the scythe in his hands. He caught the creature in the blade and swung the creature into the forest. He watched the forest before his eye narrowed.

"Get to safety Shariyuki." He said looking over at Mizore.

Mizore eyes widen in surprised.

"You know who I am?" she asked a little surprised.

"Yea I know and all your friends. Now please get to safety."

Mizore hesitated a little bit before she ran off to her room not looking back. That's when she heard the guys voice one last time.

"Reaper's touch!" he said.

She heard the ground cracking and then one last banshee shriek before everything went silent again.

* * *

In the kingdom of death the grim reaper stood in his throne room looking out at the city as it expanded. A Frown appeared on his face as he remembered what he saw earlier. Damon fighting a creature he thought he would never see again however he should have known better than that. Peaceful times could never last. The wooden doors opening got his attention. He turned around to see a girl walk in. She was 5'7 with her waist long black hair in ponytail. Her purple eyes reflected the light in the room. She wore a black dress that stopped at her knees with white lace at the end, black knee high boots and a chain like belt and a skull pin that held her bangs out of her eyes. Death turned into his human form and grinned as the girl stopped and bowed to him.

"You have a report Buria?" Death asked.

"Yes sir it's about Damon…" Buria started to say.

"I know about the fight he had." Death said.

"Of course sir." Buria said trailing off.

"You're worried about him aren't you?"

"Yes sir I am."

Death chuckled and grinned.

"Of course it is only natural to be worried about the ones you care about."

Death gained a serious look in his eyes and Buria shivered.

"That creature was a shadow person."

"What? But I thought that they vanished with the crazed reaper."

"I thought the same thing this means one of two things."

"What is that sir?"

"Either we were wrong and the shadow people were just hiding or the crazed reaper is on the verge of coming back. Either way I have a job for you."

"What is it sir?"

"I want you to head to Yokai academy and help Damon."

"But can't he do it himself?"

"Up to a point he can. Remember one thing Buria. It doesn't matter how strong a person is, numbers can overwhelmed even the strongest. And from my experience where there is one shadow person there are a thousand more."

"Yes sir I'll leave at once." Buria said bowing before leaving.

As Buria walked out she couldn't help but smile a little as she headed to her room to pack.

After the doors closed behind Buria Death turned back to the window.

"A storm is coming." He said sighing.

* * *

Well there you have it everyone. I'm sorry the story isn't as long and if it lacks something. There will be a couple more reapers appearing in the next chapter. I'm still looking for reapers for the story. If you have one please send it to me in a PM. Please leave your thoughts in the comments and if you think there is anyway to improve the story. Thanks for reading and i hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter.


	4. Buria rose pov

This is from my friend Akihanatsu. I enjoyed reading it a lot and i hope you enjoy it also. All credit goes to Akihanatsu for this part.

* * *

Pain. Nobody can't explain it. They can only feel it. That's... what happened to me. Years, and years.. I choked every night, supressing the unbearable pain, the tears... was unstoppable. Death, death, I wished for it. Death, death, I called it. Why? After all those days I called for it, it never came?

I still remember that meaningful night. That night, it was Halloween. As the other kids running up the streets, knocking the doors, ringing the doorbells, as high-pitched 'Trick or Treat!' echoed from houses' doors... I was still in that room, sobbing again as I heard the quarrel my parents were having on. It was just a simple thing - who should open the door, they were fighting over it when they started to bring up things that are useless and are even were not linked to the topic.

I froze, tears still formed in my eyes. "Buria," They shouted, and pulled me from my dull-painted room, as I shivered violently, knowing what was coming. They argued, again, and looked at me, while they hit me, as usual. I started to cry again, and I guessed this made them angrier.

I was not normal. Everyone told me that, even my neighbour's Mrs Busy-and-Noisy, as mom called her, daughter, Anna, called me a 'freak'. I understood why, oh come on, who wouldn't? I wore my father's big jumper, and he just bought me a pair of trousers, luckily it fits me, because I can't wear his. I got mom's slippers, and a beautiful skull-shaped pin I got from my teacher. She sort of hated it, but I did not. She just glared at me when I told her that it was pretty.

I gasped as my mother released me, and I didn't need to hesitate when I ran out of the room and heading towards the stairs. "Death!" I called again as I clung on the window up the handle, I used all my strength for it. "Why? You're still there, are you playing with me? Why didn't you take my life?!" I whispered, as my vision slowly blurred. It was coming, I smiled, as I form a pained smile, as my body slid down the wall, down the stairs.

"..." It was total darkness, before I saw a bit of light as I opened my eyes. "It's night?" I shook my head and straighten my body, and.. I found out I was outside. "What?" I whispered to myself, shocked. "What what what.." I stuttered, as I stared at the door. Oh no, I must had been day- I'm sorry- nightdreaming or something! Oh no, they will surely kill me for that, I thought as I bit my lips.

"Buria!" I froze as I heard the sobs of my mother, as she ran outside shouting for help, hugging my.. body...? Which.. which.. my head was bleeding? Mrs Busy-And-Noisy who was walking home, gasping when she saw my mother, helping her to her car, as I stood there, stunned. Even Mrs Busy-and-Noisy has some concern in her...

My father followed my mother from behind, some tears falling from his eyes to his cheeks, as he was pushed and calmed by several witnesses around. I screamed, as a person ran.. though.. me? I blinked as tears formed in my eyes. What am I doing here?!

What happened?! What happened?! I jumped, so high that it almost hit the face of the person who was holding my hand from behind. I turned around and saw a.. boy, probably the same age of her who was wearing a pair of black pants, a black jacket, which are matched with a white shirt and a pair of black boots. She looked at him, and saw the accessories he wore, a ring and a pendant. He has fair complexion, black raven hair, with bangs that covered his left eye. He was carrying something on his back, wrapped in a cloth. He smiled at her and held out a hand, which she gladly took, even when she had some doubt of the boy. "Buria Rose." Her eyes widened, how did he knew her name? "Death has chosen to take your life away." She smiled. "That's why..."

Buria smiled at herself. It was years later, that she became a Grim Reaper, standing along with Damon. She was glad that he chose her as the first soul he chose to take away.. she was glad she's away from all that suffering. "Thank you... for giving me.. a more meaningful...'life.' ](Buria Rose, Reaper's Touch. This is in her P.O.V.)


End file.
